Such a protection arrangement is described in DE 101 53 822 C1 (US2003/0109316 A1). This protection arrangement includes a first protection element with an annular portion. The annular portion has a first front edge and on its outer circumference a first attachment mechanism, in the form of a collar. An annular second protection element is provided in the form of a connection element. A third protection element is arranged between the first protection element and the second protection element. The third protection element is made from an elastomer material and has, on a first annular end, a hook-like first connection mechanism to connect with the first attachment mechanism. The third protection element, on a second annular end, includes a second connection mechanism to connect to the second attachment mechanism on the connection element. The connection element has a seat face as a second attachment mechanism. A collar of the third protection element, which is slotted and can be reduced in diameter by screws, can be retained as a second connection mechanism. The third protection element is formed with a fold in the area between the first annular end and the second annular end. The first attachment end is formed with a diameter different from the second attachment end. The fold extends in a radial section containing the longitudinal axis. Depending on the articulation of the joint, the fold extends in a part of the circumference and in a further part of the circumference the fold compresses. Through holes are provided in the envelope portion between the first annular portion and the second annular portion of the third protection element. The envelope portion can also have a lattice structure and forms at least one fold. When articulating the joint, large forces act on the attachment mechanism or connection, respectively, because of the lengthening and the compression.